ENAMORANDOME DE TI
by Razhelle
Summary: *UA* NALU 100% una romanci comedia sobre dos personas que juraron jamas enamorarse, aqui sentiras todo tipo de emociones, te reiras, lloraras a mares, odiaras, amararas bla bla bla como sea solo pasen a leer por favor CAP 06 UP!
1. INTRODUCCION

Bueno, hola de nuevo, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo mi primer fic nalu UA así que por favor no sean tan drásticos conmigo por favor T-T

* * *

ENAMORÁNDOME DE TI

Introducción o prologo:

La prestigiosa academia Fairy Tail, lugar, al que solo asisten las personas mas inteligentes y adineradas del país, sus alumnos y profesores son del nivel mas alto tanto en conocimientos como a nivel atlético, pero esta academia tiene a un alumno especial, llamado Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu es un joven de alta clase social y sin duda buena apariencia; alto, piel bronceada, cabello extrañamente rosado y unos profundos ojos jade, obviamente una atracción para la sociedad femenina, sin embargo su personalidad y carácter lo aíslan, de niño era bromista, bueno, alegre y vivía sin preocupaciones pero después de la muerte de sus padres se volvió tan frio como un tempano, a pesar de ser el chico mas popular de la academia, recibiendo constantes declaraciones y cartas de las chicas de la academia, aumentando así su ego, mayormente se la pasa encerrado en su habitación, ignorando cualquier presencia de vida, incluso la de sus hermanos; Gajeel y Wendy y la de su mejor amigo de la infancia; Gray.

Sus tíos, quienes lo cuidan, intentaron con los mejores terapeutas y médicos del país, sin éxito alguno, su personalidad fue empeorando tras los años, volviéndose una persona ególatra, solitaria y fría que no espera nada de la vida, siempre falta a clases, para estar en los jardines o bosques (es una academia bastante amplia) a pesar de tener la suficiente atención, tanto de las personas del servicio como el resto del mundo, por ser un adinerado y también por llevar el apellido Dragneel, razón por la cual siempre piensa que la toda la de gente que lo busca es por interés. Y así se alejo del mundo y toda relación humana.

Como fue mencionado antes, la prestigiosa academia de Fairy Tail, es donde entran, no solo los más adinerados sino también los más listos, motivo por el cual la destacada alumna Lucy Heartphilia fue aceptada.

Lucy es una joven, también, de un estatus social alto y de buena figura pues es muy atractiva; de estatura alta, piel clara, cabellos rubios y ojos café. Es una joven de un gran intelecto, famosa por su belleza, dinero e inteligencia, es una persona muy bondadosa y buena a pesar de la inesperada muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre, dejándola sola con su personal de servicio a los que llama "familia" por que la cuidaron desde pequeña, aunque la dejo sola, le dejo el dinero suficiente para vivir sus años de juventud sin preocupaciones.

De niña sufrió la trágica muerte de su madre, quien murió de una rara enfermedad a sus 3 años de edad, su padre quedo muy mal después de la noticia, aislándose en su oficina, olvidándose de la existencia de su menor hija, no paso mucho tiempo para que la abandonase, cuando la niña cumplió 5 años de edad su padre desapareció dejándola sola y confundida, motivo para volverse después independiente, a pesar de todo eso es una joven muy alegre, bondadosa, buena y dulce con las personas, se transfirió a la academia de Fairy Tail para mejor su nivel académico, anteriormente estudiaba en la academia secundaria de Blue Pegasus, donde conoció a Loki; su primer amigo, posee un gran nivel académico y atlético para haber estudiado en su casa hasta los 15 años de edad, desconoce lo que es o significa enamorarse pues según ella; si existiera su padre no la habría dejado después de la muerte de madre, a pesar de no creer en el amor y esas cosas recibe constantes declaraciones y propuestas de casamiento de hombres.

Estos dos, quienes no se podían enamorar pronto cambiaran su monótona y aburrida vida… ¿Qué pasara? ¿se enamoraran o no?

* * *

Y ¿Qué TAL? ¿LES GUSTO? SI, NO, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LA INTRODUCCION PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA GRACIAS POR LEER Y AH! Si antes irme necesito pedirles un favor quiero subir una historia hecha por mi en esta pagina ¿se podrá? Claro, se que existe fictionpress pero quiero que ustedes la lean si alguien sabe algo por favor avíseme o mándeme un mensaje bueno eso es todo nos vemos en otro fic!

Acepto criticas constructivas, quejas comentario, etc. Pero POR FAVOR NO SEAN TAN MALOS CONMIGO…


	2. Enemigo a la vista

**Wow no espere que les gustara mi primer Ua nalu me siento tan feliz XD gracias por leer antes que nada como siempre se agradece:**

**Azulkg: hahaha muchas gracias y se ve que sabes bastante porque si habrá un choque, espero que este cap de de tu agrado.**

**Infinity Infinitum: wow gracias pero no te molestes, hehehe ya lo subí :) y con lo de respecto a mi historia esta al final de este fi casi que si no es mucha molestia podrías leerlo y darme tu opinión.**

**Kanako: que bueno que te haya gustado y si a mi también me gusta eso de se aman y se odian hahahaha XD**

**MajoDragneel: bueno aquí esta la continuación y gracias por comentar.**

**Zy system: no te hare esperar mucho para actualizar XD así que no te preocupes y gracias**

**Akumy-chan: gracias que bueno que te gusto**

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: waooo en serio? Gracias espero no decepcionarte**

**LucyNatsu y Sasusaku: gracias por comentar y que bueno que te haya gustado**

**Bueno chicos como siempre ustedes saben que sus comentarios me animan así que gracias por eso sin mas rodeos aquí esta el primer cap.**

* * *

**ENAMORANDOME DE TI**

Capitulo01: Enemigo a primera vista

~Lunes 19 de Septiembre, 07:12am, mansión Heartphilia, habitación de Lucy Heartphilia~

Unas cortinas rojizas no permitían que los rayos solares entraran al cuarto, dejando así a una bella joven de cabellera rubia que dormía plácidamente en su cama, esta no tenia ni idea de que se le haría tarde para su primer día de clases después de su transferencia, pero para su suerte una sirvienta de cabellos rosados y ojos azules entro a su habitación despertándola;

-princesa, debería levantarse se le hará tarde para sus clases – hablaba de lo mas tranquila la sirvienta

-mmm – la rubia aun no tenia conciencia completa en la tierra - ¿virgo? – Reconoció la voz, mientras lentamente abría sus ojos, divisándola - ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto para después buscar su reloj de mesa que marcaba claramente las 07:17am – ¡OH POR DIOS! SE ME HARA TARDE – grito la rubia para salir de su cama de un salto dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha - ¿Por qué NO ME AVISASTE? VIRGO – le gritaba desde la puerta

-pero si se lo estuve repitiendo mas de 3 veces, princesa – hablo excusándose - ¿me castigara? – pregunto con normalidad acercándose a la puerta del baño

-CLARO QUE NO – gritaba la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta, bañándose

-de acuerdo entonces iré a servir el desayuno – aviso la peli rosada saliendo de la amplia habitación, claro después de haber acomodado el uniforme de la rubia.

La ojicafe salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo tapando lo justo, observo el uniforme tendido en su cama, se acerco y decidió revisarlo, al ver el modelo no le gusto, saco unas tijeras de su cajón y empezó a modificarlo a su gusto. Pues no es por nada pero la legítima heredera de la fortuna heartphilia tenía un gran gusto para la moda, termino de modificarlo y se vistió, no le tomo mas de 10 minutos haberse bañado, modificado el uniforme y vestirse.

Bajo las escaleras a toda la velocidad, claro no desordenando su largo cabello rubio que estaba atado en una media cola, se sentó de golpe en la mesa accidentalmente golpeándose el codo, antes esto ahogo un grito de queja, maldiciendo la mesa.

-el desayuno esta servido, disculpe – hablo otra peli rosada pero esta tenia el cabello ligeramente rizado al final vistiendo un atuendo de lana.

-¡oh! Muchas gracias Aries – alzo un tenedor para probar su extravagante desayuno – mmmm… rico como siempre – alabo a la cocinera

-gracias y disculpe – sonrió ante el comentario, retirándose del lugar.

La rubia empezó a comer apresuradamente su desayuno, terminando en un santiamén, fijándose en el reloj que ya indicaban las 07:43am, abrió los ojos como platos, termino de tomar su jugo, se fue al baño del primer piso, se lavo los dientes, tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la limosina, donde la esperaba, esta vez un hombre moreno, de un cabello extrañamente pintado, mitad rojo y mitad blanco, esto a Lucy no le importaba en lo mas mínimo (para empezar todos sus sirvientes tenían los nombres de las constelaciones).

~07:43am, mansión Dragneel, habitación de Natsu~

En la cama estaba un joven peli rosado (por naturaleza) acostado en su cama, bueno si podría decir acostado, la cobija estaba mas que revuelta por la cama el chico solo tenia la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y la otra en el piso, la cabeza del chico estaba en la alfombra, el chico ni cuenta, dormía mas que bien sin embargo la alarma de su reloj lo despertó, se levanto gruñendo molesto, dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse, a ver si así se le quitaba la molestia, lo cual no funciono, salió con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura dejando ver su formado cuerpo, otra toalla la tenia en el cabello, secándose como sea, despeinándolo un poco, no le tomo importancia, tomo su maletín y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus hermanos quienes desayunaban tranquilos, el pelinegro leía un periódico, tomando un jugo (al estilo viejo o padre) mientras que la peli azul juagaba con su gata blanca.

Los ignoro por completo, tomo una rodaja de pan que estaba servido en su sitio, tomo el vaso de jugo de naranja, llevo el pan a su boca y sin mas salió caminando a paso relajado a su academia, no les gustaba los vehículos, prefería caminar 5 cuadras a la academia que simplemente dejar que lo llevasen en su limosina.

~entrada de la academia Fairy Tail~

Las clases iniciaban como todos los días y los alumnos ingresaban mas que contentos a sus respectivas clases, en la puerta estaba un grupo de chicas de otras instituciones esperando al famoso Natsu Dragneel, quien llegaba lo mas calmadamente al lugar, una de las chicas tuvo el valor de acercarse a el y a su fría mirada, una albina.

-Na-natsu m-me GUSTAS – esto ultimo lo grito esperando respuesta alguna del chico que tenia al frente.

-…- no contesto ni siquiera tenia su mirada fija en ella, bufo y después la miro de pies a cabeza como revisándola - ¿así? ¿Qué te gusta de mí? – le pregunto serio sin darle importancia alguna a su respuesta con expresión aburrida en su rostro

-p-pues me gusta TODO – recalco decidida, el chico ante la respuesta arqueo la ceja

-¿y que es "todo"? – le pregunto de nuevo con el semblante un tanto fastidiado por el comentario

-ah pues…- la chica estaba extremadamente nerviosa – eres muy lindo, era bastante genial, eres muy popular y además tienes dinero y un… – ante esto el chico se molesto colocando una mano enfrente de la chica para que dejase de hablar

-no me interesas en lo mas mínimo, quítate – le dijo molesto haciéndola a un lado, pasando por su costado, mientras que la chica quedo petrificada para después derramar unas lagrimas y gritarle

-NO ME RENDIRE NATSU DRAGNEEL – le grito con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que sus compañeras se sorprendieran

"oh pobre Lissana" "que cruel, pero también fue genial" "pobrecita" "que valiente" eran los comentarios de los presentes.

-"_malditas interesadas que no se cansan, ya van 6 en la semana_" – maldecía el chico entrando a la academia pero no si antes notar que una limosina negra se estacionaba en la entrada, asombrando a todos los presentes.

El chico no le tomo importancia al caso y siguió su paso ingresando a la academia, pero en cambio todos se reunían en la puerta esperando a que alguien saliera del auto, una cabellera larga y rubia se asomo por el extremo de la puerta, para después salir completamente de ahí, dejando notar su modificado uniforme y su cuerpo bien formado, para el asombro de toda la sociedad masculina que estaba mas que atento a la situación.

La chica salió con aires de elegancia, se fijo en la albina que tenia las mejillas húmedas, se acerco y le ofreció un pañuelo a lo que la albina acepto sorprendida por el gesto

-tus lagrimas son muy valiosas para dejar que todos las vean – le dijo, ingresando a la entrada, nadie salía de su asombro, ya todas las chicas se habían encariñado con ella y los chicos ni que decir, ella era su fantasía.

El timbre sonó indicando que era hora de cerrar las puertas y entrar a clases, los pensamientos de la chica rubia que caminaba en los pasillos eran:

-"_uff lo logre, llegue justo a tiempo, que alivio" – _la chica se distrajo recordando el rostro de la chica de cabellos claros llorando en la entrada y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, cayendo al piso.

-auch – se quejo sentada en el piso, sobándose la frente, alzo su vista para ver esos fríos y profundos ojos jade que la miraban con fastidio y aburrimiento, se paro de inmediato, disculpándose

-¡fíjate por donde caminas! ¡Torpe! – le hablo con fastidio con la mirada en los ojos café de la chica

-lo siento pero no tienes porque insultarme – le recalco - ¿Quién te crees que eres? – le pregunto molesta

-¿yo? Que no me conoces, ¡ah! Ya veo debes ser la nueva… yo… - para no estar en clases, tenia conocimiento sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor

-como sea no me importa saber el nombre de l agente grosera – sin mas se retiro del lugar haciéndose a un lado del estupefacto joven

-"_no puedo creer, pero quien se cree que es para dejarme hablando solo, esa… me las pagara_" – pensaba el chico molesto, siguiéndola a clases.

-"_pero que rudo_" – pensaba la joven entrando a la oficina del director para que algún profesor la llevase a clases

~en clases avanzadas de letras~

El salón era prácticamente un circo, había gente peleándose y otros que rumoreaban la reciente llegada de la alumna nueva, entro el director de la academia acompañando de su asistente para anunciar la llegada de la nueva alumna pero nadie le hacia caso.

-alumnos por favor escuchen – nada, todos estaban en lo suyo - mmm… OIGAN SARTA DE INUTILES SIENTENSE Y HAGANME CASO – grito provocando que una gota saliera del cuello de la asistente – tenemos a una nueva alumna – todos estaban atentos a ver si era la rubia que habían visto antes.

-su nombre es Lucy Heartphilia – la presento, apareciendo la nombrada por la puerta

-mucho gusto – hablo, recibiendo todas las atentas miradas de chicas y chicos del salón y muchas sonrisas por parte de estos.

-bien te sentaras…mmmm… ¡ahí! – Indico un asiento al lado de un otro vacio – bueno los dejo para que se conozcan – dicho esto se retiro con la asistente peliblanca.

La joven ni bien se sentó y fue rodeada por todos, quienes le preguntaban, "de donde venia" "que linda era" y peticiones de chicos que la invitaban a salir, hasta que una pequeña chica peli azul de cabello corto se le acerco a mas no poder preguntándole:

-¿tu eres la legitima heredera de la fortuna Heartphilia?, ¿la misma de este articulo? – pregunto señalando una revista

-si y no sabia que habían hecho un articulo de mi – pues ella no estaba informada de los periódicos o televisión – ¿me conoces?

- por supuesto adoro tus novelas (si así es Lucy escribe novelas) me las he leído toditas – hablo feliz

-wow muchas gracias – se sonrojo – mucho gusto emm…. ¿?

-Levi Mc Garden – sonrió ante la rubia – mucho gusto, seamos amigas ¿si? – pregunto decidida y feliz

-seguro – ante la petición de la chica se sorprendió pues nadie le había preguntado eso y estaba más que feliz por ello.

-"yo también"," si y yo", "yo también quiero" –empezaron el resto de los alumnos de la misma clase

-YA TODOS A SUS SITIOS QUE LA CLASE VA A EMPEZAR – anuncio el profesor Macao

Todos se fueron a la velocidad de la luz a su sitio, un chico de pelos negros y ojos azules oscuro se sentó a la derecha de Lucy saludando;

-falte yo, Gray Fullbuster – le dijo dándole la mano, lo que la rubia acepto – un gusto – termino para dirigir su mirada al profesor.

-BIEN HOY LA CLASE SERA…- no termino pues por la puerta entro un chico alto, de cuerpo tonificado usando la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón, la corbata suelta y el cabello despeinado, no dijo ni una palabra y se fue a su sitio (al lado izquierdo de Lucy y derecho de la ventana).

-PERO MIREN QUIEN SE ANIMO A ASISTIR A CLASE, ¡QUE MILAGRO! – se burlo el profesor recibiendo una molesta mirada del joven quien ignoro su comentario, mirando por la ventana.

Al darse cuenta que su comentario no fue respondido continuo con su clase, la rubia no presto mucha atención al joven de su izquierda y presto atención a la clase, la cual le aburría bastante pues se sabia de memoria todos los temas, saco un libro de su maletín y empezó a leerlo.

El joven quien si se dio cuenta y le tomo importancia de que la chica que le había contestado por primera vez en su vida estaba sentada a su lado, se le quedo mirando, miraba cada mínimo detalle, desde la expresión de aburrimiento con la que leía el libro hasta las hasta sus delicada manos con las que pasaba las hojas. La joven no se dio cuenta de que el chico de su izquierda la miraba detenidamente pero el pelinegro de su lado, si, encontrando el momento perfecto para molestarlo.

-oye Dragneel, las fotos duran mas, ya deja de mirarla – le hablo captando la atención de muchos de los presentes.

-metete en tus asuntos Fullbuster- le gruño, volteándose de nuevo para la ventana

La joven no le tomo importancia y continuo leyendo, termino la clase y sonó el timbre, todos se iban al descanso dejando en el salón solo a Lucy y Natsu, Lucy se disponía a levantarse de su asiento pues estaba bastante concentrada leyendo, se levanto aun con el libro en sus manos, se dirigía a la salida pero algo la detuvo, era la mano del chico que estaba puesto sobre su hombro.

La chica se giro para ver quien era, pues que tenia la suficiente confianza para tocarla de ese modo

-¿eh? – Se giro quitándose la mano de encima de su hombro – "¡_ah! No puede ser_" – pero si eres el chico rudo de antes

-¿a quien le dices rudo? Si fuiste tu la que se metió en mi camino – le contesto de forma aburrida

-¿yo? Pero si tú…- se detuvo, respiro profundamente "_cálmate" _pensó - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto molesta cruzándose de brazos

-me dejaste hablando solo, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Qué no tienes idea de lo importante que soy? – hablo egocéntricamente

-¿uh? – se pregunto confundida

-Soy Natsu Dragneel – se presentó esperando asombro de la rubia quien arqueo una ceja

-¿y? – Pregunto – eso que tiene

-como que "¿y?" soy hijo de la familia con mas dinero del país – se defendió

-como sea ¿eso es todo? – le pregunto finalizando, girándose para retirarse

Esta chica realmente lo sacaba se quicio, no le gustaba que la gente no le tomara importancia, y meno una chica, sobre todo una chica, ya que siempre recibía declaraciones a pesar de tratarlas mal, estaba dispuesto a discutirle pero una voz temblorosa lo detuvo.

-Natsu Dragneel – hablo una albina que recién había entrado al salón, esta estaba dispuesta a declararse de nuevo pero el peli rosado la detuvo

-ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés en ti, ¡cánsate! – le dijo de forma aburrida y fría, a lo que la chica bajo su mirada y salió por el costado de Lucy.

-ah si que tu eras quien la hizo llorar antes – hablo la rubia después de ver la escena

Suspiro hondo, esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y fijo su mirada en la rubia quien se encontraba en frente de el

-a si es ¿Y? …ves ahora que tan importante soy, todas están muertas por mi – hablo orgulloso de si mismo – no entiendo por que tu no

-no significa que sea una mas del montón, yo no estoy interesada en ti ni lo estaré – le recalco dejando al chico sorprendido por tan declaración, era la primera vez que le hacían eso – es mas, no me gusta la gente ególatra y creída como tu, la odio – y sin mas se fue del salón dejando al chico mas que estupefacto

-ya veras, rubiecita nadie se mete con Natsu Dragneel, nadie le dice que no – hablo para si en voz baja

* * *

**¿AHÍ QUEDA QUE TRAMARA NATSU? HEHEHE ¿QUE HARA? NO SE PREOCUPEN ENUN RATO MAS SUBIRE EL OTRO POR QUE COMO VEN DISFRUTO DE MIS VACACIONES AL MAXIMO YEIIII!**

**Cometarios, criticas, les gusto, lo amaron, odiaron, me lincharan … solo espero no morir XD**


	3. Extraña sensacion

¡NO TENGO LA CULPA! ¡LO JURO! Estaba dispuesta a escribir el siguiente cap. Pero no espere irme al cine es mismo día, y para colmo no me dejaron escribir T-T, además ustedes deben saber la tentación de ver animes, mangas y ponerse al día con los doramas y eso, de verdad lo siento, pero fue para una buena causa, bueno contestare a sus comentarios, dudas y criticas;

**Infinity Infinytum: **gracias por tu apoyo, me animas a seguir sin duda, hahaha y no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo ;) PD: la historia de la que te hable esta al final de la historia hay un link si quieres lo puedes leer, y si no es mucha molestia comentar, claro, si quieres

**SetsukaHeel:** gracias me das ánimos :)

**Akariharukaze**: hahaha ¿guerra? Quizás hehehe gracias

**L'Muk:** me alegro tanto que te guste

**Sombraescarlata:** gracias espero no decepcionarte

**Zy system:** si respecto a Natsu no te preocupes pero en la introducción dije que Natsu era ególatra pero ya que no importa gracias

**azulkg:** hahaha si, conste no es que odie a Lissana pero… esta bien si la odio pro un poquito hehe y si yo también soy un caos en las mañanas

**MajoDragneel: **gracias a mi también

**SakuraHaruno-624**: de verdad lo siento no quise tardarme tanto

**Kanako**: muchas gracias hahaha y wow, no me espere eso

* * *

**Capitulo02: Extraña Sensación**

El timbre sonó, dando a entender que el receso había concluido, todos al parecer habían disfrutado de este corto periodo de descanso, sin embargo una persona se había quedado en el salón pensativo, no le tomo importancia a que las clases empezaran, salió del aula y se dirigió a la sala de música, la cual siempre estaba vacía, se sentó en una de las sillas frente a un piano y se quedo a pensar;

-¿Qué te pasa? Natsu, no le des tantas vueltas… – se regañaba a si mismo en voz baja - …solo es una chica, una insignificante y molesta rubia.

Después de todo era raro, para que algo le molestase, debía ser de mucha importancia, después de recobrar su compostura, se paro con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, abrió la puerta del salón y salió.

Caminando por los pasillos, estaban una peli azul y una rubia recién conociéndose, hablaban y reían sobre los comentarios, hasta que una de las preguntas de la peli azul la saco de su mente;

-nee… Lu-chan ¿alguna vez te haz enamorado? – le pregunto, a lo que la rubia solo esbozo una sonrisa y le contesto

-he… no – a lo que la peli azul abrió sus ojos como platos

-¡¿no?! ¿Nunca?... – le pregunto, la rubia negó con la cabeza - ¿nunca? ¿Nunca? ¿Segura? – insistió

-no, nunca – le afirmo, la peli azul solo suspiro

-que raro – murmuro, pero Lucy la escucho perfectamente

-¿raro? ¿Por qué? – llevada por la curiosidad le pregunto

-pues… en tus novelas siempre hay romance – le explico con los ojos brillosos a lo que a la rubia le resbalo una gota por la nuca

-eso es porque… - no sabia como explicar – si algún día me llegara a enamorar… pienso que seria así – esbozo una sonrisa tímida, la peli azul simplemente no se aguanto las ganas y la abrazo.

-¡que lindo! – Fue lo único que salió de la pequeña de cabellos azules - ¡oh! Lu-chan se hace tarde ¡vamos! – hablo corriendo

-si – acepto

-¡oigan ustedes dos! – hablo el profesor dela clase que les tocaba

-¿si? – preguntaron al unísono

-necesito unos libros dela biblioteca – hablo el profesor Macao

-yo iré por ellos – se ofreció la rubia

-muchas gracias – le contesto el profesor

-¡ah! Bueno esta bien, yo me iré al salón – le sonrió la peli azul para irse a clases con el profesor

Camino tranquila hasta la biblioteca, saco los libros que le pidieron, eran unos 5, pero no le importaba, el ultimo libro que necesitaba estaba muy arriba y no podía alcanzarlo, se empino, estaba a punto de… pero una mano se lo ofreció, la rubia siguió la mano hasta el rostro del chico, un pelinegro, de ojos azules muy oscuros que le sonreía.

-aquí tienes – le ofreció el libro

-¡ah! Gracias… ¿Gray-san? – interrogo insegura, recibiendo el libro

-te acordaste de mi nombre – sonrió – si, no hay de que, te ayudo – le contesto ofreciéndose a cargar los libros con ella.

-hehe si me lo acabas de decir hace unas horas – le sonrió

-¡oh! Cierto, bueno vamos – le dijo cargando la mitad de los libros

En un los pasillos, cierto peli rosado caminaba tranquilamente, escuchando música, con los ojos cerrados con una increíble despreocupación, sin darse cuenta choco con algo o alguien…

-itte~ - la rubia estaba sentada en el piso con todos los libros que llevaba regados en el piso

El peli rosa abrió sus ojos por el impacto y ahí estaba ella la causa de sus pensamientos, la miro y sonrió torcidamente para después evitarla y salir de ahí pero un brazo sujetándolo de su hombro lo detuvo, se giro y se encontró con unos ojos molestos

-se dice, "disculpas" torpe – le regaño Gray – al peli rosa no le importo se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando – no tiene caso – hablo el pelinegro girándose para ayudar a su amiga

-¿estas bien? – le pregunto ayudándola a levantarse

-s-si gracias – hablo poniéndose en pie, apoyándose en el hombro del chico

-es un idiota no le hagas caso – le dijo refiriéndose al peli rosa de hace un rato

-si, ya me di cuenta, pero no importa – dijo tomando los libros que se le habían caído – vamos

El chico solo asintió, sorprendido por la poca importancia que le tomaba al incidente. Ambos entraron al salón, dejaron los libros y se sentaron

La clases trascurrieron bastante bien, Lucy hizo muchos amigos, se divirtieron y hablaron todo el día, y los chicos no dejaban de adularla por su belleza, claro, obviamente siendo regañados por la presidenta estudiantil, el timbre sonó, dando a entender que la clases culminaron, alisto sus cosas y se despidió de todos, se dirigió a su limosina afuera de esta, estaba una sirvienta de cabellos cortos y rosados, quien saludo para después abrir la puerta donde la rubia entro, dirigiéndose a su "casa".

Mientras que por otro lado un joven de cabellos rosas caminaba a la suya, pacientemente y despreocupado, caminar 5 cuadras no le haría daño, entro a su casa y sin mirar o saludar a nadie se fue directamente a su habitación, para tirarse en su cama y quizá tomar una siesta.

~MANSION HEARTPHILIA~

Lucy llego a paso pesado a su casa, dispuesta a irse a su cama, fue detenida por el llamado de uno de su personal de servicio

-Señorita – hablo Capricorn

-¿si? – interrogo a medio camino a su cama

-es… - tenía miedo de decirle – una carta – solo dijo eso

-¿de quien? – pregunto curiosa

-de… su padre – hablo secamente

-mmm… con que de el – la recibió – gracias – con ella se dirigió a su cuarto, para haberla abandonado, de vez en cuando le mandaba cartas con información de asuntos familiares

Se sentó en su cama, abrió la carta y la empezó a leer;

"Hija, la fortuna heartphilia esta en una buena condición económica, sin embargo para mantenerla estable se necesita hacer un acuerdo con las familias de poder…" – esto no me suena bien – hablo la joven y continuo leyendo – "… es por eso que se necesita hacer un acuerdo matrimonial para mantener la fortuna estable de ambos, te hago llegar esta carta para que sepas sobre la decisión que se tomo respecto a esto, y la solución a la que llegamos es esta, que te cases con uno de sus herederos, las familias en disposición son 3 no se te dirán cuales son hasta el momento de la decisión… " – la rubia estaba mas que indignada pero continuo leyendo, pero ante el ultimo apellido abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo de la sorpresa – "…se te harán 3 citas una con cada heredero y después de 2 meses tomaras tu la decisión" – al terminar de leer la carta, Lucy simplemente exploto;

-¡pero quien se cree que es, dándome ordenes y diciéndome con quien debo casarme! – no dejaba de gritar en su habitación – y para colmo quiere que me case con desconocidos

~MANSION DRAGNEEL~

El peli rosa estaba sumergido en el sus pensamientos, no podía conciliar el sueño, se quedo pensando, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, estaba confundido, su subconsciente lo molestaba con la idea de saber que una simple chica fue capaz de rechazarlo, el mismo no quería tomar importancia a una cosa tan trivial pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz, algo en esa chica le llamaba la atención, quizás sea su llamativa personalidad y apariencia, "naahhh que va a ser eso" pensaba el peli rosa, solo es el hecho de haberse revelado contra el, si, eso era.

Alguien toco la puerta a lo que el joven gruño por lo bajo, dando la autorización para que entrase quien sea que lo estaba molestando

-Natsu – hablo uno de sus tíos, Gildarts

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto aburrido

-tengo que decirte algo… - y empezó a explicar lo acordado con la familia Heartphilia - … y es por eso que debes asistir – el chico quedo confundido con la noticia

-haber, ¿quieres que me case, con la heredera de los Heartphilia? – Gildarts asintió

-no lo hare- dijo a secas colocándose los audífonos – la cara de este cambio

-¿Qué "no lo harás"? no te estoy pidiendo, te estoy informando – le recalco – y lo vas a hacer – grito cerrando la puerta

El peli rosa solo bufo fastidiado

Y así se le informo a las familias restantes como a los fullbuster y a los Light (la familia de Loke) cierta rubia aun seguía incrédula y sobre todo molesta, no dejaba de hablar en su cuarto

-esto es el colmo, no me pienso casar y menos a mis 19, ¡esto es ridículo! – hablaba molesta cruzada de brazos

-pero princesa… - trataba de hacerla entrar en razón una peli rosa

-pero nada – sentencio

Y bueno después horas de charlas con virgo, Lucy termino aceptando, se acostó y decidió conciliar el sueño.

~a la mañana siguiente~

Lo mismo de siempre… cierto peli rosa entraba a la academia, y todas la chicas se volvían locas, quien las entiende, entro sin ningún problema pero no fue al salón de clases, si no que se quedo en los jardines de la academia, por otro lado, una rubia también entraba a la academia siendo asediada por toda la sociedad masculina, esta los evito hasta llegar también a los jardines, ya "sola" decidió abrir un libro y ponerse a leer para relajarse, caminando, sin darse cuenta tropezó, pero esta vez no cayo, sino que solo dejo caer el libro, lo iba a recoger pero alguien mas lo hizo, fijo en quien era y nada menos que… Natsu Dragneel, quien no se lo quiso dar, empezando a leer.

-¡oye! Eso es mío devuélvemelo – intento arrancharle el libro pero no pudo el es mas alto

-no quiero – expreso con aburrimiento – además no llegas, eres muy pequeña

-¿uh? – sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto, alcanzando el libro y dejando sorprendido al chico, sin embargo este tropezó al intentar retroceder jalando a la rubia en su caída.

-¡Ahhhh! – gritaron ambos cayendo (imagínenselo en cámara lenta)

Lucy estaba encima del peli rosa, abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo a más no poder, estaba dispuesta a levantarse pero una mano en su cintura la detuvo

-¿q-que pasa? – Se pregunto, mirando molesta al inconsciente de Natsu, quien había quedado así por recibir tal golpe en su cabeza - ¡hey! – Intento despertarlo – por lo menos suéltame – exigió, forcejeando, rendida por los fallidos resultados, se dejo caer apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quien volvió a tener consciencia de nuevo y al darse cuenta de tener sostenida a la joven así, se extraño la iba a soltar pero se le ocurrió algo mejor, para no aburrirse, seguir haciéndose el inconsciente, la chica trato una vez mas pero nada.

-¿ahora que hago? No puedo salir, tengo que hacer algo, bueno 1…2…y…3 – se soltó, Natsu pensaba que se iría y lo dejaría solo pero no fue así la joven preocupada, intento despertarlo

-¡oye despierta! No es gracioso… y ¿si esta lastimado? – se pregunto preocupada lo que sorprendió al joven

-"_esta se preocupa, ¿no me odiaba_?" – pensó el peli rosa, nadie había hecho algo así por el, nadie se había preocupado por el, al menos no en el colegio.

-ya se, llamara a la enfermera – hablo

-"_rayos, quería que durase mas_" – pensó el joven, la rubia estaba dispuesta a irse pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo

-¿Eh? – se giro

-estoy bien – hablo el peli rosa fingiendo molestia para levantarse e irse a otro sitio

-¿Uh? ¿y a este que bicho le pico? – hablo en voz baja que no alcanzo a oír el peli rosa

Ya unos metros más lejos de la rubia, Natsu pensaba

-¿Qué es esto? Que extraña sensación – hablaba consigo mismo, tocándose el pecho recordando el rostro ruborizado de la rubia – naah no es importante, Natsu – se contesto

* * *

**YA SE, SE NOTA LA FALTA DE INSPIRACION PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EL PROXIMO SER A MEJOR HABRA MAS COMEDIA Y ROMANCE HEEHEHEHE Y QUIZAS UN POCO DE ODIO.**

**Para los que quieren leer, y reírse un rato, aquí les dejo mi historia… solo peguenlo en el url de la pag en la historia que dice "OPUESTAMENTE COMPLEMENTARIOS" XD fictionpress. com /u/802481/Aizell**


	4. ¿competencia? sentimientos afloran

Hola a todos como **lo siento**, ya se, ya se me tarde y quizá mucho pero es que tenia demasiadas cosas, espero me perdonen, los aprecio bastante por leer mis fics, pero es que se me junto todo, los exámenes de química y biología, la clase de escultura y sin mencionar la tarea de literatura, y mi expo de teatro, a mi grupo le toco Romeo y Julieta tuve que actuar… como Julieta...lo se que roche ¿no? Y para colmo mi romeo no fue tan lindo que se pueda decir, pero les juro fue como en un manga, porque se enfermo y fue reemplazado por el chico que me gus… *cof cof* taba en fin es un buen compañero… como sea ya se me pasara no les aburro mas con mi vida :) así que espero que les guste… antes que nada

**Tai Ru Kaerisato**: me alegro que te haya gustado "muchisimooooo" hahaha me gusta tu emoción, gracias por el review

**Soniker1498:** gracias, bueno aquí esta

**Sombraescarlata**: gracias, lamento si me tarde mucho…

**akariharukaze12: **gracias, pero ¿a que categorías te refieres? Hehe no entiendo

**TheHinata: **¿esta en tus favoritos? Gracias nee-sama XD considerando que soy tu fan

**LucyxHeartfilia: **awwww muchas gracias y si son síntomas

**Infinity Infinytum: **hahaha si no hay problema, wow me subiste el animo… bueno espero que te guste este y gracias por el apoyo u

**Azulkg: gracias**, me alegro mucho de que te encantara y como es posible que sepas lo que pasara... eres ¿telepática?

Bueno los dejo… leyendo

* * *

**Capitulo03**: ¿competencia? sentimientos afloran

Después del incidente, cada uno tomo su camino, Lucy fue a clases, Natsu seguía perdiéndose por la academia, en eso su celular sonó, se fijo en quien era, Gildarts, corto sin contestar, se fijo en la copa de uno de los arboles, trepo sin ningún problema, y se echo a dormir apoyado en las ramas, para el 5 minutos significaban horas, por otro lado la rubia se preguntaba que había ocurrido, la clase que les tocaba ahora, era gimnasia o educación física (así le llaman a mi país)la rubia sin fijarse caminaba por las canchas, donde jugaban futbol…

— ¡CUIDADO! – Grito una voz desconocida, la rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la pelota fue estampada en su rostro, causando que cayera para atrás - ¡rayos! – Murmuro la voz masculina – o-oye ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado

—…- la rubia no contestaba esta algo aturdida por el golpe, se levanto a tientas, pero había una mano frente a ella, ofreciéndole que la tomara

—Tómala – le dijo el chico — ¿Por qué dudas? – Le pregunto, esta acepto la mano sin mirar al chico, se limpio la falda y se toco su nariz, después elevo su rostro para ver al joven—lo siento, pero se supone que no debes pasar por aquí cuando estamos practicando - se adelanto a explicar - ¿estas bien? – la joven que tenia la mano en su nariz, la quito para poder ver sangre

—S-si – contesto adolorida – estoy bien – contesto, pues un buen golpe en el rostro no te deja en buen estado que se pueda decir

— ¡Uy! si se nota… estas sangrando, déjame llevarte a la enfermería – le propuso, la joven solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras el desconocido la ayudaba a caminar, pues este sostenía la delicada cabeza de la joven un poco arriba para que la sangre no cayera, una vez que llegaron a la enfermería, la sentó, en la camilla, no tardo en llegar la enfermera, este se fue de ahí, dejándola con la enfermera par que la atendiese, cuando termino, la rubia salió, pero al salir de ahí, al lado de la puerta estaba el que la había ayudado

— ¿Ya te arreglaron el rostro? – Bromeo, a lo que la rubia bufo – esta bien, no te enojes fue solo una broma – se disculpo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro

—Me dolió y es tu culpa – lo señalo acusadoramente, sobándose el rostro

—Ya te dije "lo siento" y te traje a la enfermería ¿Qué más quieres? rubiecita— le pregunto con fingida molestia

—Gracias por eso— hablo tímidamente -… y que "rubiecita" tú tienes el mismo color de cabello que yo – reacciono de forma burlesca

—he he verdad, por cierto mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe, el ¿tuyo? – le pregunto estrechándole la mano

—Lucy… Lucy Heartphilia – acepto el saludo, pero el joven al escuchar el nombre dio un leve apretón a la mano de la joven

—con que Heartphilia ¿Eh? Bueno como sea tengo que volver a la practica — se excuso

—Esta bien y gracias – se despidió ya con Sting a medio camino de ida –"ese chico… es lindo, es mejor que ese antipático de Natsu, este es mas… ¡un momento! ¿Qué hago yo comparándolo con ese idiota? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Arg!" se regaño mentalmente saliendo de ahí para irse a los jardines…

Esta paseaba tranquilamente, llevaba audífonos puestos y leía un libro, si, caminando con audífonos leyendo un libro (algo me dice que pasara algo malo) pero bueno, al diablo la seguridad, continuando… la joven caminaba distraídamente, hasta apoyarse en un árbol, no se percato de que arriba de "ese" árbol, estaba Natsu, durmiendo de la buena vida, esta se recostó, y continuo leyendo, pasaba hoja tras hoja, tarareaba la canción que escuchaba despertando accidentalmente al peli rosa, este oía la melodiosa voz de la rubia, lentamente abrió sus ojos, miro hacia abajo, y se encontró con ella, se quedo mirándola, no le molestaba, le atraía su delicadeza, misterio y carácter, le parecía algo, no común, se quedo mirándola, cada detalle, punto y gesto que hacia al leer, le parecía gracioso las expresiones que ponía al leer, sus sonrisas, sus expresiones de enamoramiento y sorpresa, le agradaba su presencia y su voz, no era desafinada, era como un suave toque de notas, pero.. Todo eso se esfumo cuando de la nada la rubia empezó a gritar y regañara al libro.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me piensas dejar ahí? ¡No! Esto es ridículo, no la puedes dejar pero que te pasa, eres un idiota, y tu que te dejas, será tonta, arg ¡que rabia! Me rehusó a este final– hablaba molesta al libro, al parecer no le gusto el final

_-"¿ahora habla sola? ¿Acaso esta discutiendo con un…libro? O será que esta hablando por teléfono… que rara"_ – pensaba el peli rosa

La rubia cerro el libro con fuerza y se paro con brusquedad, sacudiéndose la falda, sorprendiendo al joven encima del árbol, que le miraba con atención como si fuese un gato al acecho de su presa, se quito los audífonos, respiro hondo, estaba a punto de irse, pero su celular sonó, se fijo en quien era, suspiro con pesadez y al contrario de natsu contesto, era su padre…

-¿alo? ¿Papa? – Hablo con un toque de tristeza y molestia en la voz, cosa que el peli rosa noto - ¿Qué quieres?...

-"…hija, te llamo para informarte que habrá un cambio de planes…"

-¿cambio de planes?- repitió la joven extrañada

-¿planes? – murmuro el joven peli rosa, la rubia no alcanzo a escuchar…

"…si ya no serán 3 los pretendientes, sino 4, te casaras uno de ellos en 5 meses, no se te dirá quienes son, tu misma deberás averiguarlo…ellos se te acercaran sin que sepas… ¡ah! Y te informo que esto es un juego y se lo bastante competitiva que puedes llegar a ser así que suerte…" –bip

-me… ¿colgó? Se atrevió a colgarme, pero que tiene, quien es para decirme con quien me tengo que casar, yo decidiré eso… ¡ay! No lo soporto, que se quede ahí en y se preocupe de sus cosas y a mi me deje sola, como lo hizo en estos últimos 13 años… - Natsu oía cada palabra que salía de los labios de la rubia, su expresiones de enfado y como golpeaba chistosamente el tronco, trataba de contener la risa, pero no duro mucho pues el se sentía igual y descubrir que esa chica, la misma que se le revelo ante el, pasara por lo mismo, le tomo algo de curiosidad y respeto…

-padres… - murmuro pero esto fue audible para natsu quien respondió peculiarmente igual que la rubia - "ellos te quieren controlar la vida" – dijeron al unisonó, Lucy volteo para encontrar de donde era esa voz, natsu por otro lado se tapo la boca con ambas manos, no quería que le descubriese, sin querer cayeron algunas hojas de donde estaba mientras se tapaba bruscamente la boca, la rubia se dio cuenta y su rostro tomo un tono rojizo, tanto por el enfado como por la vergüenza

-¿desde cuando estas ahí? – pregunto con recelo

-…- no contesto seguía mirándola a los ojos – yo estaba aquí antes que tu – se adelanto a explicar – no es mi culpa que hables y grites sola

-es de muy mala educación espiar a las personas – le refuto molesta, no se quedaría atrás y menos ante el…

-yo estaba dormido… - se excuso tomando su actitud relajada y despreocupada

-¿pero quien rayos duerme encima de un árbol? Eso es ilógico, no es mi culpa que seas un raro con complejo de simio – este último comentario molesto al dragneel

-¿un simio? - Pregunto molesto

-aja un si-mi-o – hablo lentamente con las manos en las caderas, ya se les había olvidado por completo el tema de los padres y eso…

-pero quien te crees que eres para insultarme… - le dijo bajándose del árbol de un salto

-yo…pues yo soy…- estaba apunto de decirle su nombre y con eso natsu sabría que seria ella con quien se tendría que casar pero en el momento en que estaba apunto de recalcarle bien su nombre tropezó con una de las raíces sobresalientes del árbol, siendo sostenida instintivamente por natsu.

Y ahí estaba el delicado y liviano cuerpo de la rubia siendo sostenido por los fuertes brazos de natsu, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, nadie decía ni una palabra, pero sus consciencias reaccionaron, y ambos se separaron bruscamente, la rubia estaba sonrojada, mirando a un lado y el pobre de natsu no entendía que acababa de suceder su corazón latía a mil por hora, tal vez no debía ser tan brusco y hostil con ella, quizá ella era diferente a esa personas que lo hizo sufrir antes, lo pensó un poco, se giro, decidió presentarse de nuevo pero esta vez, bien, después de todo ambos compartían cosas en común

-este… lo siento – dijo en voz baja

-¿uh?... "_espera, me odia, es un antipático, odioso, creído, y desinteresado y ahora ¿me pide disculpas? Pero que le pasa_" – pensaba la joven confundida

-lo siento, en antes me porte mal contigo, ¿me dejas presentarme de nuevo? – le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que noto la joven

_-"¿pero que diablos pasa? No es que lo conozca de toda la vida pero esto es raro, debe ser su gemelo, no ya se le lavaron el cerebro o quizá tiene amnesia como en la novela de Mercury Thompson, o quizá lo peor… lo secuestraron los alienígenas…_" – pensaba la rubia imaginándose una gran cantidad de hipótesis sobre lo sucedido

Natsu podía ser engreído, desinteresado, flojo y algo ególatra pero si se lo proponía o le agradaba alguien podía ser muy bueno y gentil

-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto – hablo con cortesía

-uh… bueno yo soy L…- no termino pues se oyó una voz masculina llamándola, el chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo lo mas fuerte posible para un humano

-¡Lucy! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! – decía el castaño mientras abrazaba y daba vueltas en el aire a una Lucy muy sonrojada, por otro lado el peli rosa no estaba muy contento con la escena, soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, se dio media vuelta y camino en la dirección contraria a la pareja

-¿Te enteraste?... – continuaba hablando y abrazando a la joven – nos vamos a casar…

Ante esto el peli ros aparo en seco y tanto Lucy como natsu abrieron la boca formando una perfecta "o"

-**¡¿C-CA-CASAR?**! – gritaron natsu y Lucy al unísono

* * *

**Ahí los dejo espero que les haya gustado**

El cap esta basado en hechos reales, lo de la chica leyendo con audífonos y poniendo caras me paso en el bus, no me di cuenta, subí a un bus y me senté en uno de los asientos el bus estaba medio vacio, abri mi libro y puse mi música y cuando leo, no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor me pierdo en la trama… y eso me paso, sin darme cuenta el bus se lleno en el siguiente paradero un chico se paro a mi lado, pues los asiento se habían acabado, no me percate de su presencia hasta hace unos minutos antes de bajarme… y pues había leído un capitulo del libro y, yo cuando leo, pongo caras, me rio, pregunto e incluso discuto con el libro, voltee para mi izquierda y el chico tenia una sonrisa mirándome entretenidamente me voltee y DIOS MIO QUE VERGÜENZA! Me baje asi que le dije

-permiso voya baja y me contesto!

-si yo también no te preocupes …. Yo no e conteste solo me pare de mi sitio y me aproxime ala salida me baje y el también se bajo paso por mi lado y me dijo

-que lindas caras pones cuando lees, ese libro debe ser muy interesante… y después se fue

Y yo quede ahí parada el shock

Esas cosas por que me pasaran a mi?

**Bueno eso es todo los veo y gracias por leer y estoy trabajando en los otros fic asi que por favor PACIENCIA**


	5. ¿Mas competencia?

**LO SIENTO se que estuve ausente por un largo tiempo pero estaba en los famosos 15 dias de exámenes trimestrales y digamos que no fue tan bien como espere en algebra e italiano asi que ya saben la causa de mi depresión, tuve que escribir de nuevo todo pues mi bendita computadora se borro con todos mis archivos adentro incluyendo mis fics… quiero destruir al mundo por eso pero bueno ya lo supere….no lo hice waaaaa*llorando* cuanta frustración, ya que lo estoy escribiendo de nuevo será algo distinto así que disculpen si no esta tan elaborado y pensado, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo… asi que no me juzguen**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE EN ENAMORANDOME DE TI**

_-este… lo siento – dijo en voz baja _

_-¿uh?...– pensaba la joven confundida_

_-lo siento, en antes me porte mal contigo, ¿me dejas presentarme de nuevo? – le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que noto la joven_

_-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto – hablo con cortesía _

_-uh… bueno yo soy L…- no termino pues se oyó una voz masculina llamándola, el chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo lo mas fuerte posible para un humano_

_-¡Lucy! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! – decía el castaño mientras abrazaba y daba vueltas en el aire a una Lucy muy sonrojada, por otro lado el peli rosa no estaba muy contento con la escena, soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, se dio media vuelta y camino en la dirección contraria a la pareja _

_-¿Te enteraste?... – continuaba hablando y abrazando a la joven – nos vamos a casar…_

_Ante esto el peli ros aparo en seco y tanto Lucy como natsu abrieron la boca formando una perfecta "o" _

_-¡¿C-CA-CASAR?! – gritaron natsu y Lucy al unísono_

_-_¿De que hablas? – Pregunto la rubia alejándose un poco del castaño que no pensaba soltarla, al ver que este no cedía, Lucy insistió con un poco mas de fuerza – ¡Loke! – la soltó al escuchar su nombre

-así es explícate – ordeno el peli rosa, sin duda estaba algo fastidiado por la noticia

-bueno veras… ¡espera! no tengo porque decirte la razón, además tu ¿Quién eres? – reacciono a la defensiva

-eso a ti no te importa, como es eso que te casas con ella – insistió

-con que "ella" no sabes su nombre y te quejas – esta vez Loke se puso frente a Lucy para combatir con el peli rosa

-no crees que "ella" tendría que saber cuando se casaría y con quien, no que alguien de la nada viene y se entera de sorpresa – no se quedo atrás también reaccionando ofensivamente

-para tu información yo soy el mejor amigo de "ella" – estaban a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro ambos listos para golpearse.

-¡oigan! "ella" tiene nombre y voz para hablar – se quejo la rubia algo exaltada por no saber que hacer - ya no peleen – dijo poniéndose en medio de los dos colocando sus palmas en sus pechos para distanciarlos, ambos solo se miraron y se giraron

-me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí – hablo molesto, retirándose del lugar, Lucy solo se quedo mirándolo

-y bien Lucy… ¿Cuándo nos casamos? – pregunto ignorando por completo la anterior presencia del peli rosa

La única persona capaz de sacarla de quicio era Loke Light su mejor amigo, jamás entendió ese extraño comportamiento enamoradizo suyo pero aun así lo quería pero cuando de chistes o bromas se trataba no lo toleraba, podía tener toda la paciencia del mundo pero el la acaba toda en un segundo

-… ¿Eh? – no reacciono pero segundos después - … ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Pero se puede saber por que rayos me tengo que casar a mis 18 años y precisamente contigo?! – reacciono un tanto alterada, esta bien… bastante.

-tranquila, tranquila solo era una broma, además yo solo obedezco ordenes como el niño responsable que soy – dijo dramatizando

- ¿niño bueno? ¡ja! no me vengas con eso, ese papel no te queda – dijo sin mas cruzándose de brazos – ahora dime el porque

-bueno, pues porque te a…- fue callado por el suave y delicado dedo índice de su rubia amiga en sus labios

-ya te dije que no juegues así – le inquirió

-pero no estoy jugando, yo en serio te am…- nuevamente la rubia coloco su dedo en sus labios callándolo

-no lo tienes que decir tan abiertamente – decía mientras miraba a todos lados cuidando que no hubiese nadie por ahí – ahora dime la verdadera razón – le ordeno

- bueno, esta bien, fue un arreglo entre familias – termino por decir

-ah…- pensó en la conversación con su padre – cuando no mi padre, con sus tonterías, pero quien se cree que es para decirme con quien me tengo que casar – refunfuño por lo bajo lo cual llego a oídos del castaño

-tu padre… además siempre y cuando te cases conmigo no discuto nada – hablo confiado sacando una mueca de enojo por parte de la rubia

-es que no solo eres tu si no que también hay otros 3 mas que ni siquiera conozco – hablaba molesta

-¿otros mas? Bueno se que al final te quedaras conmigo – le guiño al ojo provocando ira en la rubia, siendo perseguido – nos vemos en clase Lucy – se despidió huyendo de un posible asesinato

-Pero que idioteces dices, ven acá – persiguió al castaño hasta donde pudo, convencida de no poder correr mas ceso, dirigiéndose al curso que le tocaba.

Milagrosamente en el salón de clases, Natsu tenia los audífonos puestos, claro sin que nadie se diese cuenta y aunque lo hicieran nadie le diría nada pues… (ya saben historia del chico rico bla bla bla poder y dinero…) a pesar de escuchar música sus pensamientos eran invadidos por esa rubia, no lo entendía pero le molestaba la idea de que se casara, cualquier persona de 18 años tendría novio, no un prometido, y tenia que llegar ese molesto castaño a interrumpir su perfecta presentación, pero quien se cree que es, no lo sabia, ni le importaba pero algo si estaba claro, sea quien sea lo odiaba, ya con la guerra declarada, obviamente por parte de el, lo que mas curiosidad le daba era quien era el para ella… y como si sus pensamientos la invocaran la razón de sus dudas apareció por la puerta

-disculpe profesora – se excuso la rubia – estaba… - miro a natsu para después volver su mirada a la profesora – en la enfermería – la profesora no dijo nada solo asintió permitiendo que Lucy pasase y se sentase en su lugar.

Lucy llego a su sitio, saco los libros del curso y se dispuso a leer, Natsu por si lado no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cosa de la que no se percato la rubia, al peli rosa se le ocurrió una idea levanto su mano atrayendo la atención de la profesora, quien lo miro confundida pues natsu no era de participar en clase.

-si ¿dragneel? – pregunto

- olvide traer los libros del curso ¿podría juntarme con algún compañero? – es si es un milagro, una cosa es que hable en clase y otra que haga vida social, tanto la profesora como el resto del salón estaban sorprendidos

-s-seguro – ya recibida la aceptación, tomo su carpeta y la pego a la de la rubia, quien no tuvo tiempo de articular palabra.

-"_primero se presenta y ahora se junta en clase conmigo, pero ¿que le pasa_?" – pensaba la rubia, lo miro directamente a los ojos, para después mirar a la clase quienes no se perdían detalle alguno, en especial la profesora quien observaba cual película de estreno, sin embargo, basto con una mirada de Natsu para que todos se volteasen, ya con nadie mirando dirigió su vista a la rubia de su lado, veía como los mechones descendían por su rostro, mientras que la nerviosa Lucy no quitaba su vista del libro, vio asomarse un papel con algo escrito, lo leyó;

-" _¿es verdad que te vas a casar_?" – estaba escrito a puño y letra del joven, que por cierto era una muy elegante y fina, una vez que la joven termino de leer la nota, lo miro confundida, este solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que escribiese en el papel, la rubia tomo el lapicero y contesto.

-_"claro que no, solo tengo 18 años ¡por dios!"_ – el peli rosa solo contuvo la risa para volver a su rostro apacible y desinteresado, tomo el papel y el lapicero de nuevo

-"_entonces ¿Por qué ese chico dijo que te casari…?" _– la rubia no lo dejo terminar

- ese chico es mi mejor amigo, solo eso, estaba bromeando – hablo en voz baja y cerca de su oído con la mirada fija en el libro, no le contaría lo de su padre a el, recién lo conocía

-ya veo…- sintió un alivio, para después regañarse mentalmente por el hecho – _"¿pero que tienes, ella no es nadie para ti, déjate de tonterías"_ - Lucy rio por lo bajo - ¿de que te ríes? – pregunto algo brusco

-de nada, pareciese que estuvieras discutiendo contigo mismo – (bingo, para conocerlo hace unos días sabia bastante de el) son que el joven se diese cuenta aprecio una sonrisa en su rostro por saber que había acertado, era la primera vez que tanto Lucy como la clase veían su sonrisa, tan fresca y natural, Lucy se ruborizo cosa que noto Natsu haciendo que inmediatamente ambos giraran su rostro a otro lado, este escenita no se la perdió nadie, sobre todo la profesora que miraba desconcertada la escena, sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de curso, Lucy se levanto del asiento, metió sus libros en la mochila y salió del aula, Natsu fue tras ella inconscientemente, ya que Lucy era nueva, no sabia donde quedaban exactamente las clases y de desubicada tenia bastante aparte que el pequeño mapa que llevaba no la ayudaba mucho que digamos, Natsu al verla confundida solo se limito a seguirla, al ver que no llegaba a ningún punto decidió ayudarla

-¡Oi! – nada no le presto atención hasta que le toco gentilmente el hombro – hey – esta vez si llamo su atención - ¿te ayudo? – pregunto mirando a otro lado

-si, estoy buscando Astronomía, sabes ¿donde queda? – Natsu le dijo con la mirada sígueme, la clase de Astronomía no quedaba muy lejos de la suya (literatura) una vez que llegaron, la dejo ahí pero alguien también pasaba por ahí

-Natsu, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la castaña

-Nada que te importe Cana – así es por mas que sea un antisocial con alto potencial de popularidad se sabia bien los nombres de sus "compañeros" o como el los llama resto del mundo

-¿Estas en el curso de Astronomia y espacio? – le pregunto Lucy curiosa

-no, no estoy inscrito, no es lo mio – contesto desinteresado

-bueno gracias – le dedico una sonrisa y se entro al salón, el también estaba dispuesto a irse, sin embargo noto como un castaño pasaba por su costado entrando a la misma clase, asi es el mismo castaño odioso que interrumpió su glorioso momento , no lo pensó dos veces volvió por donde vino terminando en la entrada, donde seguía cana

-¿Qué quieres entrar? ¿no que "no era lo tuyo"? - pregunto incrédula

-pero que cosas dices cana a mi siempre me gusto esta clase – y sin esperar la respuesta de la presidenta de la clase entro

-oye espera no puedes en… ya fue- no le tomo importancia y también entro, algo le parecía raro y estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo

Entro y se sento inmediatamente a su lado se sento un chico, giro su rostro para ver quien era, este paso un brazo por hombro

-¿Cómo estas Lucy? – pregunto

-¡ah! ¿Sting? – (¿Qué? Creyeron que seria Loke ¿verdad? ) pregunto asombrada

-hola – le dedico una sonrisa - ¿Qué hay? – lucy no se sentía incomoda con el asi que no le tomo importancia pero otros si

Atrás de sus asientos estaban Loke sentado al extremo derecho de la clase, y el otro Natsu ambos enojados con la vista.

_-"¿y este quien es? Y ¿Qué se trae con Lucy_?" – pensaba Loke refunfuñando

_-¿Sting? ¿el? ¿en serio? ¿desde cuando lo conoce? Y ¿Por qué anda con el_? _De todas las personas ¿el?_ – cabe decir que Natsu tampoco estaba Feliz

Y asi paso todo el curso Lucy trataba de prestar atención mientras Sting no dejaba de mirarla y obviamente los chicos también, la pobre de lucy sentía que le atravesaban el cuello con la mirada, se giro un poco para ver y eran esos dos, giro de nuevo con una gota de sudor resbalándole.

-bien ahora quiero que formen grupos de 3 para el observatorio – indico la profesora, instintivamente todos miraron a Lucy

-Tú y yo, Lucy – propuso Sting

-pero faltaría uno – hablo Lucy

-no te preocupes, Rogue – llamo un pelinegro que estaba sentado en unas bancas de al fondo, se aproximo y saludo – listo, estamos completos – termino con una sonrisa

_-"¡¿es en serio?!" _– pensaron ambos, Loke y Natsu

-bueno ya que ustedes dos no tienen grupo trabajaran juntos – indico la profesora señalándolos, ambos se miraron y salieron chispas

-ni loco pienso trabajar con el – grito Loke

-como si quisiera trabajar contigo – bufo natsu - además yo no estoy en esta clase – y sin mas se fue, dejando a todos en shock

-bueno trabajaras con…. Em… solo – termino, loke solo asintió

Asi se paso el resto de la hora Sting, Rogue y Lucy riendo, sono el timbre indicando la salida, Lucy se despidió de ambos.

-supongo que nos veremos pronto Lucy – se despidió Sting susurrándole al oído

No dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se fue, entro en su limosina y se fue para su casa, lo miso hicieron todos

Natsu quien estaba molesto con el mundo llego a su casa caminando, uno de sus sirvientes les alcanzo el correo donde había una invitación, lo mismo paso en la casa de los Fullbuster, Light y Eucliffe, la invitación decía;

"_Familia Dragneel (Fullbuster, Light, Eucliffe) están cordialmente invitados al baile de disfraces que se dara a cabo en la mansión Heartphilia, tanto la legitima hija y heredera de la fortuna como el padre estarán presentes, por favor no faltar"_ este sin duda era uno de los planes de Jude

-con que… Heartphilia ¿eh? – hablo en voz baja el peli rosa - ¿Quién será? Cierto ahora que me acuerdo nunca le pregunte su nombre, ¿como la había llamado ese tarado…? ¿Luigui? No, ¿Cómo era? No me acuerdo, dejo la carta en la mesa y subió las escaleras para entrar en su habitación.

~en la mansión fullbuster~

-¡¿la hija de los Heartphilia, es Lucy?! – grito el pelinegro - ¿con ella me voy a casar? – no dejaba de gritar

~en la mansin Eucliffe~

-ay Lucy, Lucy nos veremos en el baile~

~MANSION HEARTPHILIA~

-¡¿Qué, que?! Ah no esta vez si se paso, ni que fuera un auto que promocionar… ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito la rubia molesta por el otro lado del teléfono

* * *

**AVANCES:**

LUCY P.O.V

_Vi como se me acercaba ese chico que desde hace rato me estaba mirando, al parecer es muy frio, que extraño me parece familiar, sus gestos a pesar de tener la mascara puesta, se parecen a los de un chico que conozco… espera ese cabellos creo que…._

**-bailamos - **_**¿**__eh? ¿Quiere bailar conmigo? ¿Qué hago?_

*suena música* bailan la pieza

NATSU P.O.V

_Estas manos calidas y suaves esta piel, esos ojos los he visto antes, pero donde, asi que esta es la hija de los heartphilia nada mal, se parece a, no puede ser, esta chica es la de mis sueños, creo que me esto enamorando… *música termina*_

-**lo siento** – sentí como se alejaba de mi, para después verla irse entre los invitados hasta uno de los pasillos

-espera – la llame pero nada – **no te vayas, hey**, **señorita heartphilia**

LUCY P.O.V

No puede ser es natsu, natsu dragneel… no creo que sea uno de los que me tenga que casar no puede ser, es imposible… sentí una calida y fuerte mano sujetarme de la muñeca

**-señorita heartphlia no se vaya, quisiera saber su nombre – **

**-mmm y-yo – si es natsu, no me confundo - ¿natsu? **

Fin del p.o.v

**-¿me conoces? – espera ella no es… - …**

**_"¿LUCY?"_**

* * *

Bueno ahí los dejo espero que les haya gustado el cap a si obviamente gracias a;

**verinik **no te preocupes ya te pasara el mundo es muy pequeño y no todo lo de las peliculas es fantasia a alguien le tuvo que pasar ¿no?

**AnikaDragneel **ay que linda gracias, me pone muy contenta leer esto

**JessiEvans **en eso estoy

**TheHinata **one sama gracias, me lei tus fics luego los comentare… estoy ansiosa de los prox caps

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel **ok que ansiosa hehehe, espero que te haya gustado este cap

**MajoDragneel **¡yo no estaba ligando! No se como se hace *carita inocente*

**Zy system **si estoy viendo eso y es que natsu tiene que aflorar no se si me explico después de todo es un nalu, gracias por el r. y me alegra que te guste

**Tai Ru Kaerisato **pronto pasara no te preocupes hehehe solo esperalo

**asyrteam1 **gracias

**seleneandrussellmartinez "**libros, almohadas; aparatos; incluso con el aire o un bicho q pase cerca de ti?" hahaha tenemos algo en común XD eso si pasa espero que te haya gustado

**sombraescarlata **hahaha siiiii T-T pero no se si es suerte o mala porque era lindo por otro lado me avergoncé públicamente! Gracias por el r.

**niixuiix **siiiii gracias que feliz soy me alagas, oh oh se me subirá el ego… la aparición de rogue se dara a entender el prox cap t gracias

**Infinity Infinytum **TIENES IDEA DEL SUSTO QUE ME PEGASTE pensé que ya no leerías mis fics, no me vuelvas a hacer eso… si me daba un infarto…. Tu pagabas el entierro, hahaha XD que tierno celoso :3 HAHA GRACIAS POR TODO Y NO TE PREOCUPES que eres unico

**Kanako Mei-chan **siiii era lindo, hehehe XD tuviste que haber visto mi cara, porque no yo se… gracias me alegro que te haya gustado me pone feliz

**akariharukaze12 **no te entendí bien pero gracias

bueno loes dejo y hasta la próxima! XD


	6. Caballero Fantasma

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENCE SINO A HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA**

_**ENAMORANDOME DE TI**_

**VI**

"**Caballero fantasma"**

…

A pesar de sus reclamos y oposiciones, no le quedo otra que asistir al dichoso baile. ¿Acaso creen que no insistió? Por supuesto que lo hizo, sin éxito alguno, claro está.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con bordes dorados, que llevaba un escote disimulado de tiras cruzadas, una cinta dorada debajo del busto y el resto del vestido iba en caída hasta el piso, en resumen vestía como una diosa griega, también tenía puesta una máscara plateada que le cubría desde los pómulos y nariz para arriba también con detalles en dorado alrededor de los ojos, su cabellos iba suelto y rizado, eso se lo había dejado a Cáncer, su estilista.

Estaba ahí sentada esperando a que los invitados llegasen, estaba ansiosa, no le gustaban este tipo de fiestas, todavía no podía creer que su padre se las haya arreglado para hacer semejante reunión en tan solo unas horas.

Una voz fue sacada de sus pensamientos

-Princesa, el señor Loke ya llegó –Feliz de que alguien que conocía le hiciese compañía se levantó de su sitio y fue hacia él, abrazándolo.

El nombrado llevaba puesto un terno, como siempre, una máscara dorada con la apariencia de un león.

-Loke – lo llamó alegre – Por fin llegas, sabes que no me gusta estar sola y menos en este tipo de cosas – habló con algo de molestia en su voz.

Rió por lo bajo el castaño – Lucy, debes comportarte, pero no te preocupes aquí estoy yo y no te dejaré por nada del mundo.

-Señorita, lo llama su padre – habló la peli rosada también conocida como Aries – con su permiso – se retiró después de dar el mensaje

-¡Aries! ¿Cómo has estado? – le cuestionó siguiéndola

-"No te dejaré por nada del mundo" – remedó desganada a su anterior acompañante

Haciendo caso a lo que le dijo Aries, fue donde su padre, en el camino pasó por la entrada, logrando ver a los invitados, alguien la jaló, era Laxus, este hacía un papel parecido al de hermano mayor, pero era de cariño.

-No te distraigas ya va a empezar – dijo sin esperar respuesta llevándola por la escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde habían 2 enormes sillones uno más alto que el otro, en el de la izquierda estaba sentado su padre, y a su lado estaba el suyo.

Dirigió una mirada preocupada al rubio quien solo le respondió con una sonrisa relajada.

-Lucy, ya vamos a empezar, presta atención que aquí están los tres candidatos.

Esta solo asintió con notoria molestia.

Todos los invitados estaban presentes para la hora acordada, pues sí, eran muy puntuales.

Jude Heartphilia se paró imponiendo presencia, carraspeó un poco y por fin le salieron las palabras.

-Bienvenidos todos, es un gusto tenerlos presentes aquí, el motivo de esta reunión, es presentarles a mi hija y legítima heredera Lucy Heartphilia – se escucharon los aplausos por parte de la audiencia, Lucy se paró hizo una reverencia y bajo por las escaleras del brazo de su padre, para sorpresa de ella y de su padre el primero en pedirle una pieza no fue Loke, quien sabe donde esté, el misterioso personaje le extendió su mano la cual aceptó con algo de duda, con la mirada de aprobación de su padre se la llevó a la pista de baile, la música sonó y empezaron a bailar.

-¿Me permite esta pieza? – habló sonriente, Lucy solo asintió devolviéndole una sonrisa de cortesía.

Parecía el príncipe antagónico de un cuento de hadas, pantalones negros, camisa roja, algo abierta del cuello, mangas ligeramente sueltas , una bufanda blanca y una mascara negra con detalles en dorado alrededor de los ojos, cabello despeinado y negro.

-"¿Quién es? Si no es Loke, entonces ¿Quién? Tiene la misma altura que Natsu, pero no el mismo color de cabello" – pensaba mientras colocaba su mano derecha gentilmente en el hombro del joven, mientras que la otra era tomada por el joven, sin su consentimiento.

El joven posó su mano derecha en su cintura, acercándola un poco a él, tomó su otra mano con la suya, dando un paso atrás jalándola consigo, haciendo que siguiese su ritmo, el retrocedía y ella avanzaba, era un vaivén acompañado con vueltas, ambos eran increíblemente buenos con el baile, a tal paso que llegaron a competir, ella avanzaba y después él, en una de las tantas vueltas que le daba a la rubia separó su mano de la suya sosteniéndola de una sola, haciéndola girar de ida y de regreso quedando entre los fuertes brazos del misterioso enmascarado que disfrutaba del baile.

-Una más – susurró en su oído y así fue le hizo dar otra vuelta de ida y regreso, sujetándola de la cintura para que se dejara caer en sus brazos, la reacción de la rubia fue sujetarse del cuello de su acompañante quien al parecer esperaba esa reacción, la incorporó de nuevo, quedando a una muy corta distancia del rostro del otro, ambos se miraban fijamente.

-"Esos ojos ¿Donde los he visto antes? – Unos profundos ojos color Jade ciertas imágenes se le veían a la mente hasta que fue distraída por la voz de otra persona, este llevaba una vestimenta parecida pero con detalles en azul y plateado, máscara azul marino con plateado y cabello azulino.

-¿Me permite? – La evidente cara de molestia que puso le notificó que no quería dejarla ir sin embargo lo hizo.

Al ver el azulado de su cabello y esos ojos solo pensó "Gray"

-¿Gray? – susurró, el nombrado sonrió asintiendo al oír su nombre

Ambos bailaban la pieza sonrientes, de las cosas que se decían, era un ambiente muy agradable, bastante diferente al anterior, ambos se reían "disimuladamente", daban vueltas, se susurraban cosas al oído. Los observadores llegaban a la idea de que podrían hacer una buena pareja.

-Iré por algo de tomar – le dijo Lucy - ¿te molesta?

-Para nada – le dedicó una sonrisa dejándola libre, al instante en que la dejó, un montón de hombres se le lanzaron para sacarla a bailar, con ningún escape que tomar, fue salvada por su misterioso caballero.

-Déjenla, está conmigo – dijo y con tan solo una mirada espantó a todos esos fuera de ahí.

-Gracias – le sonrió con mirada tímida, era la primera vez que se sentía intimidada por alguien, y para colmo no lo conocía.

Ambos se dirigieron al bar, se sentaron y hablaron sobre temas triviales, tenían mucho en común, los gustos en música, ambos odiaban esta clase de fiestas, eran como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, así que sin más rodeos, Lucy le preguntó

-¿Quién eres? ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – .

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar – sonrió irónico – No sé, pero estudio en la academia Fairy Tail ¿Tu?-.

-También – dijo abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa

-Que coincidencia – hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué más te gusta hacer? – le preguntó mientras pedía otra bebida

-Leer, escribir… - conforme iba hablando él solo miraba sus ojos, los veía familiares.- ¿Y bien? -.

-¿Eh? – no había escuchado su pregunta

-Que si escondes algo – le preguntó de nuevo

-Jajaja, no, bueno este no es mi color real de cabello – sonrió de lado

-Señorita Lucy, la busca el joven Loke – informó para después irse.

-"Lucy, ese nombre, ¿donde lo he escuchado? No, no puede ser su nombre"

-Ya, gracias-.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó con fastidio en la voz.

-Sí ¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigada

-No, nada, hay una chica que conozco que lo conoce y se tiene que casar con él, es un fastidio -.

-Espera ¿Tú eres N…? – no pudo continuar, pues las luces se apagaron y se escuchó un grito femenino, las luces se volvieron a aprender pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

¿Lucy? ¡¿Lucy?! – preguntaba preocupado

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_QUIERO AGRADECER A:_

**akariharukaze12:Lamento muchísimo la tardanza / Infinity Infinytum: Hola, sé que es muy tarde pero gracias por leer y apoyarme en todo, saludos./ Verinik: gracias/ specialkaty12 : que bueno te lo agradezco./ hinatasama03: Ow gracias. / christine0099 / Ed-Chan121 / / Guest : Que linda me llamaste razhelle-sama *u*/Ale Dragneel / NaLu vs StiLu / Rose-Pumoal / Yumi Sasaki / NaLu y SasuSaku / Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: jaja que linda tus comentarios me alegran el dia. / azulkg / AgathaxB / PatashifyDragneel /Kira. renge/ KatyNalu: a su servicio XD/ SusanaHyuuga: jajaja lo siento ya no lo haré más despues de esta XD/.**

_Para los y las que me dejaron un testamento como comentario, muchísimas gracias, son los más lindos lectores en toda la tierra, los quiero un montón y por favor disculpen mi tardanza, en serio como lo siento, espero no estén tan molestos._

_En el próximo capitulo sera la perspectiva de cada uno y un personaje aparecrá :3 quien sera jajaja quien será, tambien sabran porque el titulo jjeje _

_GRACIAS POR LEER..._


End file.
